Final Goodbye or See You Later
by the gifted one
Summary: This is a one shot. Sharpay and Zeke have to cope with the impending seperation that is about to happen between them.


_**Final Goodbye or a See You Later**_

She waited on the top of the roof for him. Looking around she could see the graduation festivities in full swing, but at the moment all she felt like doing was waiting. She usually wasn't the wait for anything or anyone type, but for him she would wait an eternity. She could remember last summer standing in this very spot with her brother, watching Gabriella and Troy twirl around as if they didn't have a care in the world, and secretly wishing she had the same thing. In all actuality she did have the same thing; she just didn't recognize it until it was too late.

She looked around and saw her newly graduated East High classmates. She saw Ryan and Kelsi, walking along the golf course holding hands. She was so happy for her brother, that he finally had the chance at finding love, even though the reason she forced Ryan on Kelsi, was so it could benefit her. _'What a success that turned out to be'. _Chad, Jason, and Martha were dancing around on the floor. Gabriella was wading her feet in the pool looking slightly miserable, while Troy stood off in the distance looking the same way, _'Who knew they would end up in a total disaster'_ she thought.

She noticed other people whose faces she could recognize, but for the life of her she couldn't think of their names. Even her self proclaimed arch nemesis Tiara, with Donny by her side looking like a prized possession, decided to make an appearance. _'Can that girl ever stop trying to be like me?'_

The scene was actually beautiful. It seemed like a million balloons were everywhere, streamers crossed through tables and people were seen wearing the party hats she thought were so lame. The DJ played the hottest songs, while the wonderful smell of grilled food waft through her nose. The sun was setting on those massive mountains that surrounded her parent's spa and everyone could be seen with a bright smile on their faces, accept for three people. _'How could they be so happy when the future was so unsure?' _she thought to herself. She, Gabriella, and Troy were the most depressed people here.

Sharpay could understand why Troy and Gabriella were a massive pile of depression, but she couldn't understand why she was. She gotten everything she wanted, right. Sure Julliard was a total bust, but U of A was still a great school, and she was majoring in theatre like she always dreamed. _'C'mon Sharpay, you know you're upset because he's not here'_ she thought to herself. It was true, the boy that had become her everything through high school was no where to be found, but she was convinced he would show up. Hell the only reason she convinced her mother to have this party was because of him.

She walked around the roof a little, determined to keep her mind off of him. She watched as Kelsi sat next to Gabriella, trying to cheer her up. Jason walked over to Troy and suggested they played some ball. She could see the two boys walking towards the court, which left Chad and Martha on the dance floor, both looking convinced that they were gonna have a ball. She watched as her brother joined the two as they started to have a dance battle. Suddenly the DJ slowed the music down, and Sharpay moaned with pleasure, "Oh I love this song" she said softly.

"I know; that's why I asked the DJ to play it".

She turned around suddenly and broke into a big smile. She knew he would come. "Zeke…..when did you get here" she questioned.

"Shhh….let us enjoy the song" he said walking over to her and intertwining his hands with hers.

They held each others hands as the song continued to play. Sharpay was swaying to the music and humming along, with her eyes closed. Zeke loved to hear her sing, but he found more comfort in her when she just hummed along to any song. Maybe it was the only time that she was totally herself, and felt comfortable enough to be herself. He continued to watch her silhouette in the darkening skies. _'God, I love her so much'_ he thought to himself. As the song was ending, he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips, breaking her out of her little trance.

"Um…I've missed those kisses" she said breathing deeply, while taking in his scent. "You always smelled so good to me" she said grabbing him around the waist and pulling him closer.

"And you always smell good to me" he said, nuzzling his face into her hair and taking a big breath himself.

"Why does this feel, so right?" she asked.

"Maybe because it is" he responded softly. They stayed holding one another for some time. The sun had completely fallen from the sky and the first sign of the stars were starting to appear in the night sky.

Sharpay guided his body down to the floor of the roof. They readjusted themselves so that Sharpay was snuggled up against his side. There bodies had become so use to doing things together, that it almost seemed like they were one. For at least an hour they sat alone listening to the music and the sounds of the party quietly. They said on several occasions that they loved there time together, mostly because they didn't talk, it was almost if they communicated in silence. All their real feelings for one another had been said almost two years ago, there wasn't any need to repeat things that were already known between them.

"You know if my dad finds you here, he's gonna kill you" said Sharpay quietly.

"Yeah I know" he said with his eyes closed. He had his head leaning against the back of the roofs building.

"But you came any way" she said looking up at his beautiful face.

"Yeah" he said, opening his eyes.

"Why" she asked innocently.

"You know why, Sharpay" he said looking up at the stars.

"Can you say it for me, just one last time" she said with pleading eyes.

He looked down at her big brown eyes. He she just wanted him to say what she already knew, but he could never resist this girl and it was partly why he has had so many troubles in his life the past couple of years. "Because I love you more than anything in this world" he said quietly.

She smiled widely, and snuggled up closer to him, "And I love you more than anything in this world" she said laying her head upon his chest. She loved to listen to his heart beat. She was convinced his heart beat matched hers exactly.

"You know Zeke you're the person who knows me best" she said breaking the silence again.

"Yeah I know" he responded.

It was true, the only person who knew the real Sharpay was him…not even her own twin brother knew her like he did. She wasn't really the conniving, stuck up, ice princess that everyone thought she was. It was all an act…a way to build up walls against people. But he, Zeke Baylor, had managed to break every last wall down that she spent the first half of her life building up. And he was hoping that she wouldn't ever build them up again, especially since this would be the last time he saw her again for some time.

"I'm gonna miss you more than anything" she said with a trembling voice.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Sharpay" he said quietly. He hated to hear her upset in any way. "You sure are chatty tonight" he said jokingly, trying to break the mood before it started.

"I have the right to be" she said getting upset. "You're just leaving Zeke…and not in a month either but tomorrow, the day after our graduation. You're just gonna leave" she said quietly. He knew she was angry and upset, when Sharpay was really, really, upset…she never got loud, except for one time in there relationship. Matter of fact all of their arguments had been very quiet conversations, but they both knew the severity of them. And this evening was no different, she was gonna force him to have the conversation he was trying to avoid.

"I have too" he said plainly. "I promised a friend I would help, and that's what I intend to do" he said matter-of-factly.

"By moving clear across the country" she said. "I thought once high school was over we could finally be together, no secrets, no hiding. Just us….it's the reason I choose U of A to begin with, you know I had been accepted to Julliard months ago" she said.

"I know Sharpay…but things unexpectedly changed. I gave a promise to a friend Sharpay, and it's not like you don't understand the circumstances that surround the situation, I told you everything while they were happening, so it wouldn't come as a complete blow to you" he said. "I have to do with I have to do" he said. "I thought you of all people would understand this".

"Well I don't" she said suddenly rising. She walked over to the other side of the roof, away from the noise and the festivities below. Her back was to him and her arms crossed over her chest. He sighed heavily as he walked slowly over to the love of his life. He knew without seeing her face that she was crying, even though you couldn't hear anything from her. It was something she mastered at an early age.

"Are you punishing me…..for what I did?" she asked, while a steady stream of tears fell from her eyes, down her cheeks, and onto the roof of which they were standing.

He grabbed her suddenly and wrapped himself around her small body. "I told you that I don't blame you for anything that happened….when are you gonna believe me" he said clutching her body to his.

"I did believe you….but you're leaving Zeke, and even though I told myself it wasn't true, I can't help but think that you are leaving me because of what I did" she said still crying. There voices were barely above a whisper but the intensity of the conversation was almost too overwhelming. He knew she would blame herself once he told her that he wasn't gonna go to the Culinary Institute of Albuquerque, but move to a completely different state and try his chances there, just to help Taylor out. But he had to Taylor needed him, everyone had turned there back on her but him, and she really needed a friend at the moment.

"Sharpay I already explained to you everything that happened and everything that's gonna happen. You are gonna have to understand that I love you girl, I love you more than you will ever know, but right now….we just can't be together, not like this" he said pulling her away from him and looking her straight in the eyes.

"I know, but it's not fair" she said quietly.

"Sharpay!" he said. She knew it was the end of their conversation by his tone.

"Look I understand, okay. I'm not a complete idiot…I don't like your decision but I understand" she said wiping the tears from her eyes. He watched her step away from him and try to get herself together, but it was really hard for her knowing that this would be the last time she saw him for some time.

"Sharpay, let's just try to enjoy the rest of the time we have together. I have to leave in twenty minutes" he said softly in her ear. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. There time of passionate kissing had been passed them by; they both preferred the softer and intimate kisses now. He grabbed her back into a hug and they held on to each other with the remaining time.

As time went on they heard the ignition of cars starting, and they both knew he should have been left. The party was coming to an end, and so was their relationship.

"I have something for you, I was hoping that you would show up here tonight, so I could give it to you" she said breaking their hug.

"What is it" he asked questioningly.

Sharpay walked over to her purse, pulled out an envelope and handed it to him. Zeke opened the envelope and found a whole bunch of fresh one hundred dollar bills. "Sharpay I can't accept this" he said trying to hand it back to her.

"It's a gift, from me to you" she said pushing the money back to him.

"Sharpay there has to be over six thousand dollars in here" he said.

"It's actually nine thousand dollars. I want you to take it and use it to help you with your move" he said.

"I can't accept this Sharpay, this is just too much money" he said flipping through the envelope again.

"Oh you can make a decision that effects both of us by moving half way across the country, but I can't give you a gift, you are unbelievable Baylor" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Sharpay" he said aggressively.

"Zeke" she replied back just as aggressively. He knew by her tone that this particular conversation was over. There was an awkward moment as he pocketed the envelope. They just stared at each other for some time. He looked down at his watch, "I should have been gone twenty minutes ago" he said softly.

"I know" she replied, fighting back tears.

He walked up to her and kissed her on her forehead, made his way to her nose and kissed her softly there, finally he kissed her tenderly on her lips. He lingered there longer than usual but he had to imprint the feel of her lips in his mind.

He pulled away reluctantly and looked into her beautiful face. "Remember this isn't goodbye, it's just a see you later" he said while a single tear escaped his eye.

She shook her head and understanding and motioned for him to leave, while fresh tears were glistening off her cheeks. _'Why make this harder than it has to be'_ she thought.

He turned around and walked down the steps without even looking back. Sharpay rushed to the edge of the roof so she could watch him leave. She saw as he walked through the party, people noticing him but not saying anything to him at all. Troy and Gabriella both scowled at him from a distance and the rest of the Wildcats just stared on, not sure of what to say. The only two who weren't staring at him was Tiara and Donny, who were both in their own world dancing to the music.

A quick memory of her and Zeke dancing the same way popped into her head. Zeke finally reached the car and he chanced a look back to the top of the roof. He saw her standing there looking at him and he nodded his head. He got into his car and drove away never to come back again the same Zeke that was leaving. She was sure of that.

"Until later my love" she whispered quietly into the wind.


End file.
